In Vegas with an Angel and a Blade
by consultingstarkofmischief
Summary: Twins move into the Luxor Hotel and meet twins Criss Angel and Luke Blade. And fun but strange time are only getting started.


In Vegas with an Angel and a Blade

"Ah here we are in our very own Luxor suite" said a long haired girl.

"Yeah it's amazing isn't it?" said the girl next to her.

"So amazing it's awesome. We have been working for this since we were eleven and now we are here" the other stated.

"See we never said if we said when instead. We said when we will do this and we did" said her twin.

"We sure did Ember we sure did" softly said the other.

"Hey Mercy want to go out to the lobby and scout out some cute guys?" Ember questioned

"Sure. We'll split up and scope out the hotties" Mercy said with a smile.

Then they got dressed up. Mercy was in a pale peach corset with a black swirl design that had sleeves and tight black pants with black healed boots and her long hair loose and messy in waves. While Ember was wearing purple skinny jeans and a black tank top with a silhouette of a cat on it, with her long hair in a messy ponytail and had wrist bands. Once down in the lobby they split up and they both found some one.

MPOV At the bar she saw a hot guy and sat next to him.

"Hey are you here alone" she questioned the extremely handsome stranger.

"Yes" the man answered with a sigh.

"Well I can fix that"

"Ok let's see. Well I'm Criss." they flirted

"I'm Mercy"

"Well Mercy let me but you a drink. What will you like?"

"A martini please."

"A martini it is. Hey, sir two martinis please."

EPOV Over in a dark corner there was a man who looked exactly like Criss, for he was his slightly darker twin brother and Ember at once was attracted to him because he had a certain aura of a badass and has an addictive look. So she just had to walk up to him.

"Hello tall, dark and handsome." Ember flirted

"Hello yourself cutie." He countered, she blushed.

"You seem a bit lonely "

"Not any more and I like it." He said eyeing her up and down, "My name is Luke. Luke Blade. And your name is?"

"Ember. So, do you live here?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Since today yes I live with my sister."

"Hmm I live here with my three other brothers."

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"This and that maybe I can show you. How about tomorrow night say eight o'clock meet at your room?"

"Ok then my room tomorrow" then she took out a pen from her pocket and wrote her room number on his hand then walked a way.

MPOV Over at the bar Criss and Mercy were having a heated conversation their eyes never leaving each of other and they were sharing tricks that they have.

"It was quite easy to do really and I can still do it now and better." Criss said.

"I believe you but you levitated your mom at fourteen. I only got it at fifteen you can ask my sister. She has seen it and shes been my guinea pig."

"Hmm. I'd love to see that." He flirted.

"I'd love to show you" she replied seductively. Moving closer to Criss, "I can show you something now if you like."

"I'd like."

Then to the stool next to Criss, Mercy pointed her index finger, flicked her wrist and the stool moved up now levitating while her already blue eyes became darker. They were starring intensely at the stool and were now were a navy blue. She moved her hand palm down and open in an 7 like shape then the stool moved around Criss to in between them. With another flick of her wrist the stool dropped. Then her eyes reverted back to normal and took a breath then took a sip of her drink. Criss was completely in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"Wow that was amazing!" exclaimed a stunned Criss

"Thank you," then she turned to the bartender, "Um may I have a water…thank you." Then she turned to Criss "Show me what you can do."

"Ok then but I'm going to start small."

"Well try maybe I can show you later."

Then Criss put his hand over his martini glass, curved his fingers and made a pulling motion, the glass came up then he made a pushing movement and the cup went down.

"Pretty good, but as I said if you like I can show you some stuff"

"I'd like that how about tomorrow eight o'clock your room?"

"Yes", she then took a napkin and a pen and wrote her room number on it. She then walked away content in what she has planned for tomorrow and was wondering if her sister had any luck.

TBC


End file.
